Question: Assume this first statement is true: If two angles are vertical angles, then the two angles are congruent. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If two angles are not vertical angles, then the two angles are not congruent.
Explanation: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the inverse of the original statement. The inverse is not logically equivalent to the original statement, so no, the second statement cannot be deduced from the first statement.